The present invention is directed to a system and method for effecting conference calling in a telecommunication network. In particular, the present invention provides a network-based conferencing controller, preferably embodied in a server apparatus that supports and controls conferencing services and participation among a plurality of subscriber or calling units. Representative conferencing services contemplated for control and support using the system of the present invention include text chat, file transfer, shared whiteboard, shared application or presentation, and other conferencing services.
Prior art conferencing devices or systems use significant amounts of transport bandwidth, memory and computing capacity resident at respective subscriber units, or calling units, for supporting conferencing functions involved in a given conference session. There is a need for a more efficient conferencing system that centrally supports operation of and participation in conferencing. This is especially true for subscriber units with wireless access. Such centralized control and support permits less-capable calling units (e.g., calling units having lesser memory capacity or lesser computing capacity) to participate more fully in conferencing than can be effected using presently available conferencing systems. By way of example, wireless personal digital assistant (PDA) calling units may enjoy fuller participation in conferencing when conferencing is centrally supported and controlled.
There is a need for improved efficiency in conferencing operations in order that lesser-capable calling units may participate more fully in conferencing operations. The invention advantageously reduces bandwidth utilization as compared with prior art conferencing services or systems and provides improved efficiency sufficient to permit improved participation by lesser-capable calling units over participation that has been heretofore available.